Рубинштейн/Галерея
Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Hoop around crystal S3E2.png Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png Hoop throwers rejuvenated S3E2.png Twilight wondering S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Duel Start S3E02.png Go Time S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Crystal Ponies running from approaching Sombra S3E02.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Crystal ponies watch Cadance's shield fail S3E02.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png King Sombra forming crystals while underground S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Crystal Ponies looking at the Crystal Heart S3E02.png The Crystal Heart back to its place S3E02.png Crystal Ponies bowing their heads S3E02.png Crystal ponies using their power S3E02.png Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra -Stop!- S3E02.png The Crystal Heart bursting from the collected power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Игры, в которые играют пони So Much Glare S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight -morning in Ponyville shines- S03E13.png Twilight singing -for absolute certain- S03E13.png Twilight singing -everything is certainly- S03E13.png Twilight splashed with water S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Полет к финишу Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders awaiting announcement S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing -Cutie Mark Crusaders- S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S4E05.png Rainbow Dash -contain your excitement- S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle -what- S4E05.png Scootaloo -cutie marks in flag carrying- S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Честная сделка Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow -there's no way this trade can be fair- S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Crystal statue of Spike S4E24.png First overview of folded flags S04E24.png CMC waiting for the ceremony to start S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Crystal statue of Spike S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike walk through the Empire S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Пятый сезон Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Crystal Ponies in chains S5E25.png King Sombra looking at his army S5E25.png King Sombra's mind-controlled army S5E25.png Шестой сезон Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Starlight and Spike walking together S6E1.png Princess Luna --already started to gather-- S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Applejack thinking about what she has to say S6E2.png Applejack --if there's gonna be a Crystallin'-- S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png RD --I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening-- S6E2.png Ponies shocked by magic blast S6E2.png Ponies look up S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png Crystal Ponies gasp in shock S6E2.png The evacuation begins S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony --She's beautiful!-- S6E2.png Pin Pony in tearful joy S6E2.png The Crystal Ponies bowing and making the streets glow blue S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony --Best Crystalling ever!-- S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony nods S6E2.png Времена меняются Crystal stallion --either one of them could be the...-- S6E16.png Amber Laurel, Scarlet Heart, and stallion worried S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof walk outside the palace S6E16.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png en:Rubinstein/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей